El amor se escribe con sangre
by Anis Kiori
Summary: maka es ahora una vampiresa y su vida esta llena de oscuridad pero tiene sentimientos q no deven salir a la luz porq cosas horribles pueden suceder...
1. Chapter 1

**hola sorry pero borre la otra historia por error . sorry aqui les traigo de nuevo la historia y gracias a Miki-chan10 por su comentario ^^, soul eater; soul eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia bueno espero q les guste **

** -Prologo-**

**Hola mi nombre es Maka Albarn y todo mi mundo está lleno de sangre y de oscuridad te preguntaras como es eso, pues tendremos q volver 10 años atrás cuando era una niña de 6 años**

** -flashback-**

**Era mi cumple años numero 6 estaba muy feliz y emocionada, estaban todos mis amigos y familiares cuando eran las 12 de la noche apague las velas y me felicitaron me preguntaron q pedí y dije s-e-c-r-e-t-o todos reímos cuando las ventanas se rompieron y aparecieron 5 sujetos todos gritaron asustados mi padre pregunto quienes eran?, bueno más bien grito enojado yo me fui corriendo con mi 2 hermanos mayores, porque tenía mucho miedo los sujetos no respondieron, en cambio se abalanzaron a todos y los mordieron en el cuello con sus colmillos q empezaron a crecer lo comprendí al instante eran vampiros y de pronto aparecieron más, mis hermanos y a mí también nos mordieron sentía q me quedaba sin fuerzas y poco a poco todo se volvía negro hasta q no vi nada más y mi corazón dejo de latir…**

**Solo recuerdo los ojos rojos de ese vampiro rojo como la sangre y el fuego y su pelo negro con toques blancos….**

**-fin del flashback-**

**Bueno eso fue lo q paso me convertí en una vampiresa y aquella tragedia fue el comienzo de mi historia.**

**Lo sé algo corto el prologo, pero prometo q la historia serán mas largas...**

**Q les pareció?**

**Buena?**

**Mala?**

**Pasable?**

**Por favor dejen comentarios, aceptó criticas. **

**P.D: en un rato subo el otro capitulo bye bye**


	2. Mi nueva vida parte 1

**Capitulo 1: Mi nueva vida (parte)**

**Hola espero q les guste el nuevo capítulo y sorry por borrar el otro por error soy nueva en esto y **todavía no se manejar bien esto . bueno; Soul Eater no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, solo esta historia sin más el capitulo espero q les guste.

Maka Pov…

Me fui despertando poco a poco y sentía q el cuerpo me dolía a horrores, pero como es posible que no había muerto?; pues parece q no.

Abrí los ojos pero los volví a cerrar la luz me dio de golpe en la cara, así q abrí los ojos un poco hasta q me acostumbrara a la luz cuando me acostumbre me senté como pude ya q me dolía el cuerpo como dije antes, mire el lugar con curiosidad estaba en un cuarto, q estaba casi vacío, la cama estaba al lado de una ventana, q tenia las cortinas corridas para q entre la luz, y estaba abierta por la mitad, había un escritorio, un armario y obviamente una puerta eso era todo.

De golpe escuche como se abría la puerta yo de inmediato me acosta de vuelta y me tape, me hice la dormida, escuche unos pasos y se cerró la puerta, pude escuchar todavía los pasos q se aproximaban hacía mi hasta q cesaron y sentí como se hundía la cama a un costado mío, me asuste ante eso quien será ese sujeto y q me haría tenía mucho miedo hasta q el hablo.

Desconocido: Oye se q no estás dormida, así q deja de hacerte dijo el sujeto extraño su vos era algo burlona y era bastante seria.

Antes lo q dijo abrí los ojos con miedo y me senté (tengo 6 años así q es normal q sienta miedo después de lo q paso bueno sigamos) lo mire con algo de miedo era un chico creo q de más o menos de 18 años, de pelo negro con 3 líneas blancas a un lado y tenía unos bellos ojos dorados, llevaba una camisa, unos pantalones, una corbata y zapatos todo en negro, el me miraba con unos ojos penetrantes y serios eso me ponía muy nerviosa hasta q hablo

Desconocido: Hola mi nombre es Death The Kid y tú debes ser Maka Albarn si no me equivocó ¿verdad? Dijo ese sujeto yo asentí nerviosa y pregunte.

Maka: Como sabes mi nombre (listo lo dije pero con unos nervios) pensé en mi mente

Kid: Ah eso me lo dijo mi hermano mayor Asura (y ese quien es) pensé

Maka: disculpa pero quien es Asura?

Kid: Lo conocerás después. Dijo

Luego de decir eso se acercó a mi cuello y lo olfateo, luego cuando se separo se relamió los labios pude ver como sus colmillos crecían en su boca y me di cuenta era un vampiro yo retrocedí asustada él lo noto y sonrió maliciosamente se puso encima mío y acerco su boca a mi cuello a mi cuello sentí como su cálido aliento me pegaba en el cuello, su lengua entro en contacto con mi piel, lamio mi cuello despacio como saboreándolo yo solté un suspiro involuntariamente cuando beso mi cuello y luego lo mordió sentí como una corriente eléctrico en todo el cuerpo y cerré los ojos por q tenía miedo él era un vampiro y yo una niña de 6 años! Y no entendía q pasaba muy bien, solo sabia q ese ser andaba bebiendo mi sangre.

Kid Pov…

Mordí su cuello su sangre era dulce y su aroma me volvía loco pero tuve q separarme de su cuello cuando escuche pasos, pero antes lamí su cuello para limpiar cualquier rastro de sangre.

Me separe de su cuello y me lamí los labios para borrar la sangre, justo a tiempo por q se abrió la puerta y por ella entro alguien q no deseaba ver…

Maka Pov…

Cuando se separo de mi cuello y se lamio los labios no pude evitar sentirme algo desconcertada pero deje de pensar cuando se abrió la puerta por ella entro una chica alta con el pelo rubio algo opaco y de ojos azules oscuros y lo q hizo a continuación me hizo enojar no se por q le dio un beso en la boca a Kid, me quede de piedra ¡oh por Dios q pasa aquí! Me pregunte la chica se separo de él y dijo

Desconocida: Kid así q aquí estabas te extrañe, como puedes dejarme sola después de todo soy tu novia dijo la chica.

Kid: Lo siento Liz. La miro y luego a mí y dijo; Maka ella es Liz mi novia, Liz ella es Maka.

(Cuando dijo eso de mi novia parecía q le dolía decirlo o le costaba baya a saber por q) pensé Liz me examino por completo yo ante su intensa mirada me sentí cohibida, pero lo q hizo no me lo esperaba…

Continuara…

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo 1, este me salió un poco más largo espero q les haya gustado q les pareció.

Bueno?

Malo?

Pasable? Por favor comenten, aceptó también sugerencias y me disculpo si tengo errores cuando pueda los corrijo bueno me voy hasta la próxima bye bye


	3. Mi nueva vida parte 2

Hola bueno aquí les traigo el capitulo 2, quería agradecer a GaBy-Eater por su sugerencia en serio gracias ^^ bueno, soul eater no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, solo esta historia es mía sin más el capitulo.

Mi nueva vida parte 2.

Maka pov…

Lo q hizo me sorprendió mucho, me abraso y olio mi cuello, cuando se separo se lamio los labio.

-Tu sangre huele muy apetitosa.- dijo Liz con una sonrisa macabra, eso me helo la sangre, Kid lo noto.

-Liz no puedes tomar de la sangre de Maka.- dijo serio y luego agrego –Por q si no te controlas y la matas Asura te podría matar.- finalizo Liz puso cara de decepción.

-Que lastima, bueno me retiro iré a ver en q anda Patty nos vemos Kid.- dijo Liz para luego besarlo otra vez y se marcho yo me quede pensativa; _¿Por qué estoy aquí?, ¿Qué le paso a mi familia, abran muerto? Y ¿Qué quieren de mi estos vampiro?_Todas estas preguntas me inquietaban hasta q hablo Kid

Kid pov…

_Parecía pensativa así q hable y le dije_

-Maka yo te espero afuera, cámbiate, hay algo de ropa en el armario.- dije esto ella asintió y Salí, pasaron alrededor de 30 minutos hasta q Maka salió llevaba puesto un vestido negro, el pelo suelto, y unas sandalias negras se veía tan lindo me entraron unas ganas de besarla pero me controle.

-Te llevare con mi hermano Asura así sabrás todo y el por q estas aquí.- dicho esto me puse en marcha ella me seguía de cerca.

Maka pov…

_Ahora sabría todo por q estoy aquí, q paso en mi cumpleaños y sobre todo q paso con mi familia…_

_Legamos a una habitación Kid toco la puerta y cuando se escucho un "Adelante", entramos era un lugar extraño el techo tenía un papel tapis raro era azul con nubes, había varias guillotinas todas derechas como marcando el sendero y cruces por todos lados un lugar horrible, cuando llegamos al final vi a 2 sujetos parados los mire con curiosidad uno vestía una túnica negra, una máscara de calavera y llevaba 2 grandes guantes blancos, el otro era… No puede ser es era, el sujeto q me mordió tenía el pelo negro con toques blancos y ojos rojos bien intensos parecía q tenía 18 o 19 años más o menos de edad._

-Hola padre, Hermano.- dijo Kid y hizo una pequeña reverencia y prosiguió.-La he traído como pediste hermano.- dijo dirigiéndose al chico de ojos rojos.

-Está bien pero te demoraste demasiado Kid, retírate.- dijo el sujeto, dijo esto y Kid hizo una reverencia y se fue no sin antes decirme te espero afuera con la mirada y se retiro cuando salió los sujetos se presentaron el de la túnica hablo con vos chistosa y dijo.

-Hola un gusto verte, Maka-chan mi nombre es Death Shinigami.- dijo, luego hablo el otro sujeto.

-Hola yo soy Asura y es un placer verte Maka.- dijo con vos seria pare con algo de amabilidad en la vos.

-Hola, disculpen pero ¿Por q estoy yo aquí?.- dije con algo de miedo

-Estas aquí por q así debe ser, tu perteneces aquí.- dijo Shinigami-sama, me quede más confundida hasta q hablo Asura.

-Estas aquí por q tienes sangre negra corriendo por todo tu cuerpo, de ahora en adelante eres una vampiresa y vivirás aquí en el shibusen y te convertirás en una asesina de las sombras.- dijo Asura serio.

-Queeeeeeeee?, pero yo no entiendo nada de lo q dices y q paso con mi familia?.- dije con miedo, nerviosa y muy confundida.

-Tranquilízate Maka-chan lo de tu familia todos están muerto, menos tu padre y sobre lo primero ya lo entenderás después, eso es todo, ah y tu padre te veras con el más tarde eso es todo puedes irte ya si deseas.- dijo Shinigami-sama con una vos seria pero amable; Asenti pero antes.

-De acuerdo gracias Shinigami-sama, Asura-sama.- dije y hice una reverencia.

Afuera de la Death Run…

Kid pov…

-Liz no lo vuelvas a hacer.- dije molesto

-Ahí vamos tu sabes, q ni te quiero solo sigo ordenes como tú, además tu hermano es mucho mejor con los labios.- dijo Liz

-Besaste a Asura?.- dije perplejo

-Sí, pero no te pongas celoso, no bromees sabes, q una vampiresa de alto rango como yo no tiene sentimientos, ahora aléjate y deja a esa niña la queremos intacta física y sicológicamente.- dijo Liz sermoneándome e advirtiéndome. Mientras se iba de aquel sitio caminando muy lentamente.

_Si debo dejarla a pesar de lo linda q es…_

Maka pov…

Luego de salir de ese extraño cuarto, afuera me esperaba Kid y se dirigió así mí.

-Vamos.- dijo Kid algo triste llegue a notar.

-Debó mostrarte donde esta, tu padre.- dijo Kid, asentí pero me dolía algo el cuerpo y el cuello en la parte donde me mordió Kid.

-Cálmate se curara muy rápido.- Me dijo mientras, me señalaba el camino donde esta mi padre, me miraba con una calma y tranquilidad profunda, solo de unos pasos antes de sentir una palpitación q hizo q cayera.

-Mmm ya veo, el efecto fue rápido en ti, ven yo te cargo.- dijo Kid extendiendo sus manos y yo solo pude hacer una cosa mirarlo y contemplar su alma, su alma era… muy linda y sana pero justo en ese momento vi una pequeña llama en su interior me asuste, solté su mamo y me pare rápido y sola.

-¿Sucede algo?.- dijo Kid preocupado.

Mire el piso estaba un poco asustada pero debo ser fuerte.

-No sucede nada y lo siento.- dije algo sonrojado y avergonzado.

Kid pov…

_Que le abra pasado, bueno por lo menos parece q está bien._

Maka pov…

Kid me llevaba por unos pasillos hasta que se paro frente a una puerta y dijo "Llegamos". Abrió la puerta y frente a mi estaba…

Continuara….

Bueno este capítulo me salió un poco más largo… que les pareció?, Bueno?, Malo?, Pasable?.Acepto dudas, sugerencias, ideas, críticas constructivas, etc. Bueno me temo decir q el próximo capítulo no lo subiré si no llegamos a los 4 comentarios o 3 solo eso pido así por lo menos sabré q alguien lee esto, y si le gusta a alguien bueno me voy adiós suerte bye bye…


End file.
